Annoying Girl
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membenci gadis berisik. Seperti halnya gadis tetangga sebelah rumah yang selalu berisik mengganggunya, baginya itu sangat menyebalkan. Hingga terjadi suatu hal erotis dengan gadis menyebalkan itu dan membuat ia merubah pola pikirnya tentang sang gadis.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Annoying Girl © Hezlin Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt / comfort **

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membenci gadis berisik. Seperti halnya gadis tetangga sebelah rumah yang selalu berisik mengganggunya, baginya itu sangat menyebalkan. Hingga terjadi suatu hal erotis dengan gadis menyebalkan itu dan membuat ia merubah pola pikirnya tentang sang gadis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Sasuke Point of Voice, Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ohayou__Sasuke__-__kun_~"

Suara yang benar-benar _familiar_ selalu menyapa gendang telingaku setiap pagi. Tsk! Menyebalkan.

"Hn."

Aku tak mengindahkan sapaannya dan hanya bergumam seperti biasa, karena dia juga sudah terbiasa ku acuhkan seperti ini.

Setelah menutup pintu pagar rumah, aku segera bergegas berangkat kesekolahku yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki. Dan sialnya gadis _pinky_ menyebalkan ini selalu menungguku untuk sekedar berangkat bersama. Aku tak peduli walau ia tak pernah ku anggap ada selama ini, tapi tetap saja celotehan berisiknya selama perjalanan tak pernah berhenti mengganggu kinerja gendang telingaku.

Aku berjalan lebih dulu, memang dari awal aku tak berniat berjalan bersama gadis berisik seperti dia. Yaa, dia Haruno Sakura yang sepertinya salah satu _fansgirls_ku disekolah. Oh...jangan lupakan bahwa dirumahpun ia tetap seperti seorang _fansgirls_ yang akan selalu meneriakkan namaku jika melihatku. Tsk! _Double_ sial! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tap...Tap

Kudengar sepertinya ia sedikit berlari untuk mengejar langkahku yang besar-besar ini. Huh, tentu saja ia kalah langkah. Lihat saja tubuh mungilnya yang tidak berkembang sama sekali semenjak SMP. _Hey_! Tunggu dulu, kulirikkan _onyx_ku menatap seluruh tubuhnya. Baru ini kulihat, sepertinya tubuhnya mengalami perubahan sekarang, lebih padat dan berisi? Dan jangan lupakan dua buah tonjolan yang cukup besar dibagian bawah dasinya disekitar dada, kaki jenjangnya yang terekspose sempurna karena rok yang 17 cm diatas lutut itu dan... _hey_?! Ternyata tubuhnya cukup _sexy_ jika kuperhatikan baik-baik. Cih! Tidak! Tidak! Ini konyol! Ia tetap saja gadis berisik yang selalu mengelilingiku.

Oh, ternyata dia juga sedang curi-curi pandang menatapku. Tampak manik _emeraldn_ya yang sesekali melirik wajahku dan seketika wajahnya langsung memerah. Sehebat itu kah pesona wajah tampan keturunan Uchihaku ini, eh?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tak lupa membawa tugas dari Asuma-_sensei_ kan?" akhirnya ia bertanya dan memecah keheningan diantara kami, aku sangat tahu bahwa dirinya tak betah jika berlama-lama dihadapkan dengan keadaan diam.

"Hn." Aku hanya menyahutinya dengan gumaman khasku karena tak ingin terlalu berlarut-larut terlibat dengan celotehannya.

Sepintas bayangan _pink_nya nampak semakin mendekatiku dari samping. Huh! Biar kusuruh menjauhpun ia tak melakukannya. Jadi...aku tetap tak peduli.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa...kau membawa _bento_?"

"Hn." Gumamku menanggapi sekedarnya.

"Hn'mu itu iya atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura sepertinya masih akan setia menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting ini.

"Ck, iya." Aku berdecak kesal tapi tetap mempertahankan raut wajah datar dan _stay_ _cool_ yang sudah lama melekat dan satu paket dengan diriku.

"Wuah...pasti Bibi Mikoto yang membuatkannya~" Serunya senang dan berbinar ketara dari nada suaranya. Cih, _bento_ buatan ibuku, tapi dia yang kegirangan. Benar-benar gadis aneh!

"Hn." Gumamku lagi dan semakin mempercepat langkahku, tapi ia juga tak mau kalah dan terus mengejarku walau harus setengah berlari.

"Eh, tapi kalau _bento_ buatan Itachi-_nii_ kurasa juga lezat...Dia kan pandai memasak, wuahh pasti menyenangkan jika mempunyai suami yang pintar masak sepertinya kelak, hihi~" Sakura terkikik sendiri akan ucapannya.

Cih! Bahkan _baka aniki_ku pun kau gilai, eh? benar-benar gadis menyebalkan! Tapi aku tetap tak peduli dan tetap berjalan menuju sekolah yang beberapa meter lagi akan terlihat, aku ingin segera sampai agar tak harus meladeni celotehannya lagi.

Yah...walaupun kami satu kelas, tapi tempat duduk kami berjauhan, ia duduk dikursi bagian depan dan aku bagian belakang pojok, selain menguntungkan bagiku karena bisa tertidur pulas saat jam pelajaran mulai terasa membosankan. Aku juga bisa menghindari interaksi berlebih dengan gadis _pink_ berisik ini. Oh...ayolah, aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, tak hanya disekolah, dirumah pun ia juga menggangguku, jadi aku hanya ingin sedikit mendapatkan ketenangan di zona nyamanku.

"_Ne_, benarkan Sasuke-_kun_?" Dia bertanya padaku sembil menengokkan kepala _pink_nya dihadapan wajahku dengan tersenyum, membuatku terkejut dan berhenti seketika, hal itu juga membuatnya mendadak berhenti untuk mengamati pergerakanku selanjutnya.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dan menggangguku? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Refleks aku mengeluarkan seluruh unek-unek yang kutahan demi menjaga perasaan gadis berisik ini, tapi tumpah sudah semuanya. Entah kenapa hari ini aku seperti benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran.

Kulihat ia menegang mendengar bentakanku. Manik _emerald_nya membulat sempurna karena terkejut. Wajahnya tiba-tiba tertunduk. Huh! Seperti biasa, wanita seperti dia pasti menangis jika menunduk begitu. Cih!

"Jadi...selama ini aku mengganggu ya? Ba-baiklah kalau begitu...maaf!" Balasnya dengan tatapan nyalang dan segera berlari menuju sekolah yang memang sudah tak jauh lagi.

Heh? Tak seperti dugaanku ternyata ia tak menangis, atau ia menahan tangisannya agar tak keluar dulu dari bola mata indahnya? Huh! Apa peduliku? eh, tunggu dulu? Tadi aku bilang apa? Indah? Tidak! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak indah! Tapi...sepertinya perkataanku benar-benar menyakitinya? Huh! Sekali lagi apa peduliku? Justru bagus, takkan ada lagi gadis berisik yang akan menggangguku. Hidupku akan kembali damai dan tentram.

Aku terus saja berjalan melewati lorong sekolahku yang cukup besar ini dengan tetap memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku celana. Dan yeahh, hal itu selalu membuat setiap gadis yang berpapasan denganku memekikkan namaku histeris, cih! Mereka semua sama saja! Hanya terpesona oleh ketampanan fisikku saja! Aku terus saja medumel dalam hati, hari ini benar-benar buruk. Tak pernah kurasakan hari semenyebalkan hari ini!

Tanpa terasa diriku sudah berada didepan kelas XI-_Sains_ 1 yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kelasku, dan aku pun melangkah masuk. Pertama kali masuk, _onyx_ku sudah menangkap siulet berwarna merah muda, yeaahh tak sengaja aku melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sedang memandang keluar jendela sendirian, sepertinya ia melamun atau...memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi? Cih, lagi-lagi apa peduliku?

"Hoiii _temeee_~" pekikkan cempreng yang berasal dari sahabat kuningku dibelakang itu menyadarkanku untuk segera melangkah menuju kursiku,

"Hn." Gumamku seraya menjatuhkan tasku ke atas meja secara kasar dan menimbulkan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras, membuat seluruh atensi siswa dikelas ini menoleh kearahku, minus Sakura yang masih setia memandang keluar jendela. Huh! Bahkan ia benar-benar tak ingin melihatku lagi sekarang, biasanya dirinyalah yang paling cepat menoleh kebelakang jika terdengar sesuatu dari arahku. Tapi sekarang...setelah bentakanku tadi pagi...ia jadi lebih tenang, baguslah kalau begitu!

"_Teme_, kau kenapa? Eh tumben kau tak datang bersama dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang bingungnya yang semakin terlihat bodoh, "apa...kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi. Cih! Benar-benar pertanyaan konyol.

"Pertanyaan konyol!" Sahutku cepat seraya menghempaskan bokongku dikursi sebelah lelaki kuning ini. Yah...walaupun dia juga tak kalah berisik dengan gadis _pink_ diujung sana, tapi aku bisa sedikit mentoleransinya karena ia sahabat yang tak kuakui bahkan sejak masih didalam perut Ibu kami.

"Loh, kupikir kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya karena selalu pulang dan pergi bersamanya _teme_?"

Nah, lihat kan? Sampai-sampai sahabat kuningku ini menyangka aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sakura. Cih, itu semua karena dia yang selalu menempel padaku hingga banyak yang mengira aku dekat dengannya.

"Ck, tidak!" Decakku kesal, aku benar-benar kesal.

"Hem..padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, Sakura-_chan_ itu manis loh _teme_. Sepertinya ia cocok denganmu yang dingin ini, hahaha~ Aw!" Cengiran dan ledekan Naruto segera kuhentikan dengan jitakan mautku yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan mengelus puncak kepala _blonde_nya.

"_Ittai_~ huh, apa masalahmu sih _teme_?" Rintih Naruto sambil mendelikkan manik _shappire_nya kearahku, sekali lagi aku tak pernah gentar dengan delikannya yang menurutku justru membuat tampangnya semakin konyol.

"Jangan berisik _dobe_! Itu Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah datang!" Dustaku untuk membungkam mulut berisik sahabat kuningku ini saat melihat pintu kelas dibuka dari luar.

Dan kebetulan orang tersebut memang Kakashi-_sensei_ wali kelasku yang identik dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi dan masker buluk yang selalu setia bertengger diwajahnya itu sudah tiba dikelas, membuat seluruh murid berhamburan kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing. Yeaah ada angin apa dia datang tepat waktu? _Che_, biasanya juga selalu terlambat.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak..." Sapa Kakashi seraya tersenyum dibalik maskernya, tampak dari kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"_Ohayou sensei_~" Jawab seluruh murid bersamaan, dan aku? Hanya menguap bosan.

"Yah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Jelas _sensei_ yang selalu membawa sebuah buku dengan sampul oranye yang aku yakin pasti itu buku mesum. "Silahkan masuk Sabaku!" Titahnya pada seseorang yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu kelas dan membuat seluruh murid penasaran dengan orang baru itu.

Srek!

Siswa baru tersebut telah menggeser pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk. Terdengar seluruh siswi dikelas ini memekik girang dan beberapa memggumamkan kata "ganteng," "tampan," "keren," dan kata-kata pujian lainnya. _Che_! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka kagumi dari pemuda yang terlihat dengan helaian merahnya dan sebuah tato bertuliskan '_Ai_' dikeningnya itu. Alis pun ia tak punya dan wajahnya juga masih kalah tampan dariku walau ia tak memiliki ekspresi sepertiku.

"Sabaku silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hm, Sabaku Gaara. Pindahan dari Suna, _yoroshiku_." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat, sangat singkat bahkan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk disebelah Haruno Sakura!" Ujar Kakashi dengan menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong disebelah gadis _pink_ diujung sana yang juga sedang terpaku menatap lelaki merah itu dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tak tahu.

Perkenalan singkatnya itu membuat seluruh siswi disini semakin memuji-muji lelaki merah itu karena bagi mereka sikap murid baru itu sangat _cool_ sepertiku. Huh! Jangan coba membandingkan aku dengan lelaki panda itu! Aku tak sudi. Melihatnya saja membuatku muak. Entahlah mungkin karena Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhnya duduk dikursi sebelah gadis _pink_ menyebalkan itu.

Yah, Sakura memang duduk sendiri karena teman sebangkunya Tenten baru saja pindah sekolah. Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi dengannya, ah! Apa peduliku.

"Psstt, _teme_...coba kau lihat itu..." Suara cempreng teman sebangkuku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto terdengar berbisik sambil menunjuk kursi deretan depan yang ditempati oleh si pink dan si merah murid baru. "Sakura-_chan_ cepat sekali yah akrab dengan murid baru bernama Gaara itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Bisikan Naruto disebelahku kembali membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku. Dengan memfokuskan pengelihatan, perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Aku memang melihat si _pinky_ itu tersenyum manis menanggapi murid baru yang juga tampak tersenyum tipis tak seperti ekspresi wajah datarnya beberapa menit lalu.

Huh, aku mendengus keras "jangan berisik _dobe_!" Sergahku dan mendapatkan gerlingan aneh dari Naruto.

"Ahh...kau pasti cemburu pada si murid baru itu kan _temeee_...hayo ngaku saja kau.. " Goda pria kuning bermarga Namikaze itu sekali lagi sambil menaikkan alis dan menowel-nowel lenganku yang kugunakan untuk memegang pulpen dan sontak aku langsung men_deathglare_nya.

"Cih, untuk apa cemburu!" Aku mendecih dan menepis kasar tangannya diatas meja membuatnya hanya menggerutu kesal. Demi celana dalam Neptunus, aku benar-benar kesal hari ini. Tidak si _pinky_, tidak si kuning, sama-sama menyebalkan.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit yang lalu bel istirahat berbunyi dan aku juga telah menyelesaikan aktivitasku dengan _bento special _buatan_ Kaa-san_ku. Oke, sejenak kugulirkan manik _onyx_ku hanya untuk mengamati seisi kelas yang sudah sepi ini karena hampir seluruh penghuninya sedang bergerilya entah ke mana saat istirahat begini.

Hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang sibuk mengerjakan PR sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dan _hey_! Aku tak melihat gadis _pink_ dan pemuda merah diujung sana yang tadi masih asyik mengobrol, sebelum kualihkan pandanganku pada sekotak _bento_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemana mereka? pasti sedang berduaan, Tsk! Menyebalkan!

Entah mengapa aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Lebih baik aku keluar kelas untuk mencari mereka. Eh? Apa? Mencari mereka? _Che_, yang benar saja untuk apa!? Tapi walaupun menggerutu kesal sekalipun wajahku tetap terlihat tenang dari luar, dan aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas.

"Emm...Sasuke-_kun_~ ayo makan siang bersamaku?"

Baru beberapa langkah aku keluar kelas sudah ada lagi pengganggu. Suara perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata membingkai kedua matanya itu dibuat-buat manja saat memanggilkan namaku. Inilah yang aku benci jika berjalan-jalan keluar kelas sendirian, haahh...

Bukannya kau tadi juga diajak oleh Naruto tapi kau menolaknya, eh Sasuke?

Aku mendengus keras sebelum menjawabnya. "Hn. Tidak." Jawabku datar sambil lalu.

Penolakanku tak membuat gadis merah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku dengan agresif itu menyerah. Ia bahkan masih mengikutiku dan kembali menyodorkan sekotak makanan yang kutebak sepertinya berisi _onigiri_, terlihat jelas karena kotak tersebut semi transparan. Ck, gadis ini juga benar-benar menyebalkan sama seperti gadis _pink_ tetanggaku itu. Huh, tapi Sakura tak seagresif ini.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kuuunn_~ aku membawa _onigiri_ extra tomat kesukaanmu loh~" Rengeknya lagi, Huh benar-benar memuakkan. "Makan denganku yaaahh...Sasuuu~"

"Hn, tidak! Aku sudah kenyang." Elakku dengan sisa kesabaran minim. _Hey_ gadis merah, segera pergi dari hadapanku! jika tidak! Kau akan habis! Ancamku dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu sesuap saja. Ayoo coba~ Aaa..." Ucap gadis berhelaian merah yang kutahu bernama Karin itu, marganya? Entahlah aku tak tau! Bagiku itu tak penting untuk di ingat!

Oke cukup! Ia benar-benar pemaksa. Mencoba menyuapiku secara paksa didepan umum begini, hah? Ini gila! Ya karena kami masih berada di koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai, dan aku benar-benar tak sabar lagi dengan gadis kacamata ini.

Sekali lagi tangan putihnya menyodorkan segumpalan _onigiri_ menuju mulutku, membuatku tersentak kaget sekaligus geram dan refleks menepisnya.

PLAK!

Karin tercengang dan menegang seketika akan perbuatanku. Hal itu juga membuat berpasang-pasang mata semakin memicing memperhatikan kami.

Sedangkan _onigiri_ itu sukses menggelinding dilantai koridor dan terhenti tepat didepan sepatu berwarna _pink_ yang kutahu itu adalah milik Sakura. Sakura? Sial! Ia juga sedang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang entahlah aku sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya. _Che_, dan lihat itu dia benar-benar bersama dengan si Sabaku itu. Tanganku semakin mengepal melihatnya hanya diam terpaku, biasanya dirinyalah yang paling sigap dan segera berlari kearahku jika terjadi sesuatu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ia hanya terdiam dengan bibir mungil yang sepertinya mengucapkan namaku. Huh! Aku benar-benar kesal.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" Tegasku sekali lagi.

Aku melengos pergi dengan berbalik arah kembali menuju kelas. Huh, hilang sudah mood ku untuk berjalan-jalan diluar kelas gara-gara insiden tadi. Kudengar sepintas, Karin bergumam dengan suara yang bergetar menggumamkan namaku.

"Oii _temee_..."

Terdengar suara Naruto tak jauh dibelakangku, sepertinya ia mencoba menyamai langkahku.

Tap!

"Kau apakan sepupuku sampai menangis begitu _teme_?" Ia bertanya tepat disebelahku dan aku hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mataku, tak jauh disebelahnya juga ada seorang lagi yang sedang bersamanya. Pria dengan rambut nanas yang selalu tampak malas dengan menguap di setiap ada kesempatan. Oh ya, aku lupa kalau gadis merah tadi itu adalah sepupu jauh Naruto. Hmm tapi itu tak penting bagiku.

"Ck, tidak." Jawabku datar masih berjalan kembali kedalam kelas, membuat Naruto semakin menggerutu kesal akibat jawabanku yang sepertinya tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Oh ayolah..._temeee_, kau pasti menolakknya lagi kan?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu _dobe_!" Sergahku kesal akan pertanyaannya yang seolah mengintimidasi ku sebagai orang paling bersalah disini. Tak tahu kah kau kalau sepupumu itu benar-benar gadis paling menggangguku dengan keagresifannya yang membuatku muak itu.

"Hoam..._mendokusai_~" Pria pemalas berambut nanas yang bernama Nara Shikamaru yang sedari tadi ikut berjalan bersama menuju kelas itu akhirnya merespon dan hanya menguap bosan sembari melangkah lebih dulu kearah tempat duduknya disudut belakang dekat jendela, kurasa untuk kembali ke dunia mimpi.

"Huaahh, kau itu benar-benar lelaki kejam _teme_!" naruto memekik nyaring membuatku refleks menutup kedua telingaku. "Tak bisa kah kau berlaku baik dan menerimanya sekali saja, toh kau juga sudah putus dengan Sakura-_chan ttebayo_!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn, tidak! Kami tidak putus karena aku dan dia memang tak punya hubungan apapun _dobe_!" Desisku tajam membuat Naruto bungkam dan mengkeret tak menyahut lagi. _Che_, apa dia tadi bilang aku kejam? Haha aku memang kejam jika menyangkut sesuatu yang tak kusukai.

.

.

.

"_A-arigatou_ Gaara-_kun_. Kau telah mengantarkanku pulang..."

'_Kun?_' Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan ia memanggilnya dengan _suffix kun._

"Hn, tak masalah Sakura. Aku selalu bisa jika itu menyangkut tentangmu." Ujar lelaki berhelaian merah darah itu sedikit menggombal, walau aku tak yakin dia pria yang bisa menggombali para gadis jika melihat ekspersi dingin yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan publik. Ia mengatakannya seraya mengacak lembut surai merah muda dihadapannya.

Yah, itulah yang kulihat. Saat pulang sekolah aku berjalan kaki sendiri dan tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua baru saja sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Aku? Tentu saja aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon _maple_ yang memiliki batang cukup besar sehingga nampu menyembunyikan tubuhku. Tentunya aku tak mau sampai mereka melihatku yang sedang memperhatikan ke intiman keduanya, itu benar-benar mengganggu!

Lelaki bernama Sabaku Gaara itu sepertinya telah benar-benar mendekati Sakura. Dan _hey_! Ia menggunakan motor kerennya untuk memikat hati si _pinky_ itu. _Che_, menyebalkan! Dan sejak kapan mereka jadi seakrab itu?

"Emm..apa kau tak ingin mampir dulu...kerumahku misalnya?" Sakura tampak bertanya malu-malu.

_Hey_! Apakah kau berniat mengajak lelaki merah yang bahkan baru saja kau kenal itu kerumahmu? Huh, jangan konyol Sakura! Aku tau ayah dan ibumu sibuk bekerja dan selalu pulang malam, dan sekarang kau mengajak lelaki asing kerumahmu? Berduaan denganmu? Ck, sungguh kau benar-benar gadis yang terlalu polos!

Sedangkan pria merah itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sembari menggerlingkan manik _jaden_ya kearah rumah Sakura yang tampak sepi itu, "Hmm, mungkin lain kali saja." Ia menolak secara halus dan kembali mengacak surai merah muda itu dengan gerakan lembut seraya tersenyum tipis.

Cih, baguslah kalau kau menolaknya! Aku jadi tak harus kerepotan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan tetangga _pinky_ menyebalkan itu jika kau terus berduaan dengannya.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat persembunyianku saat kurasa pria Sabaku itu telah pergi. Dan Sakura juga tengah membuka pintu pagarnya perlahan. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!"

Ia menoleh, dan sekilas terlihat perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya saat melihatku.

"..." Ia masih diam tak menjawab tapi _emerald_nya seolah mengatakan 'Apa?'

"Emm, apa kau tadi pulang bersama Sabaku?" Siaaalll! Pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini? Sudah pasti dia pulang bersama, entah kenapa aku masih ingin menanyakan dan mendengar langsung darinya. Dan kenapa tari aku seperti terdengar gugup?

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya ketus, ia kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangiku.

"Apa...saat dibonceng olehnya, kau memeluknya?" Tanyaku lagi, dan sialnya kali ini benar-benar pertanyaan paling konyol yang refleks keluar dari mulutku.

Kulihat seketika Sakura menegang masih membelakangiku. "Itu...bukan urusanmu, Uchiha-_san_!" Sahutnya cepat dan meninggalkanku didepan pagar rumahnya yang masih terbuka untuk masuk kedalam rumah dengan membanting pintu rumahnya.

Aku masih mematung tak bergeming dengan apa yang kudengar, Uchiha-_san_...? Segitu marahnya kah kau padaku akibat kejadian tadi pagi Sakura? Hingga tak memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Sasuke-_kun_' seperti biasanya. Bahkan pria Sabaku si murid baru itu saja dengan mudahnya kau panggil dengan _suffix kun_?

Entah kenapa hatiku sedikit tercubit akibat perubahan sikapnya itu. Cih! Apa peduliku? Seharusnya aku senang dengan sikapnya sekarang yang membenciku tersebut. Jadi ia tak akan menggangguku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Angin musim gugur kembali menerpaku menghantamkan beberapa helaian daun _maple_ yang telah kering dan berjatuhan dari pohonnya itu juga sesekali mengenai tubuhku. Lebih baik aku segera masuk kedalam rumah, karena disini benar-benar dingin. Sedingin hatiku saat ini. Entahlah aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin kembali menyelimuti kota ini membuat banyak warga yang enggan keluar rumah walau hanya untuk merasakan semilir angin musim gugur, jika memang tak memiliki urusan yang mendesak.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan dipintu rumahku. Akupun segera bergegas dari kamarku bermaksud untuk membukanya. Tapi terlambat karena ternyata telah dibuka oleh _Kaa-san_ku yang juga ingin pergi keluar bersama _Tou-san_.

"Wah...Sakura-_chan_~" Seru _Kaa-san_ riang.

Yah...tak kaget jika _Kaa-san_ memang menyukai Sakura sejak dulu.

"Ini, tadi _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku mengantarkan ini pada _Ba-san._.." Ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan bingkisan dalam sebuah wadah yang cukup besar dan aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Karena aku hanya melihat dari jauh dibalik lemari yang membatasi antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluargaku.

"Waahh..._arigatou ne~ _Sakura-_chan_. Tapi _Ba-san _harus pergi sekarang. Jadi biar Sasuke yang mengganti wadahnya ya." _Kaa-san_ tersenyum riang dan memanggilku. "Sasuke-_kuuunnn_, tolong kemari! Ada Sakura-_chan_~"

Apa? Kenapa harus memanggilku? Kenapa bukan _baka aniki_ yang sepertinya juga sedang santai dikamarnya. Tsk! Aku mendecih kesal sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan wajah tenang. Sepintas aku bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ yang tadi siang menatapku penuh kebencian itu kini terlihat terkejut dan berpaling cepat memandang arah lain.

"Hn." Aku bergumam dan segera mengambil wadah yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh beberapa potong kue _tart_. Mungkin keluarganya baru saja merayakan sesuatu. Entahlah, tak mau ambil pusing, aku segera melakukan tugasku.

Sedangkan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ku sudah pergi kesuatu tempat untuk membeli sesuatu.

Dengan cepat aku sudah kembali duduk diruang tamu yang sepi ini berdua dengannya. Ada jarak sekitar satu meter yang menghalangi kami. Entah kenapa kata terima kasih yang selalu diajarkan _Kaa-san_ jika menerima pemberian dari orang lain itu sulit sekali terucap.

Lama kami terdiam, ia juga seperti ingin pergi dari sini mengingat hubungan kami yang terasa canggung sejak tadi pagi. Tapi aku belum menyerahkan wadah miliknya. Masih berada dalam genggamanku, mungkin itu yang membuatnya enggan pergi sebelum aku menyerahkan wadah ini. Hmm, aku menyeringai melihat tingkahnya yang gelisah malu-malu begitu.

.

.

"Ahh...Ah..."

"Hosh! Hosh!"

"Engh~ Ahh...le-lebih cepat Sasuke-_kuunnhh_...ahh! Ah~"

Desahan erotis benar-benar tercipta dari mulut mungilnya yang beberapa menit lalu telah menjadi daerah kekuasaanku itu hingga memerah begitu. Helaian merah muda panjangnya tampak berantakan, beberapa terlihat basah karena keringat membuatnya menempel pada pipi putihnya dan mata _emerald_ sayunya menatapku seolah mengharap lebih.

Dan _hey_! Lihat itu... Penampilannya benar-benar _sexy_ saat ini. Kejantananku semakin bersemangat untuk memompanya dalam pergumulan panas ini.

Eh? Pergumulan panas? Entahlah, aku sendiri tak terlalu ingat bagaimana ceritanya kami sudah berada didalam kamarku yang gelap dan melakukan sebuah pergumulan panas. Dan apakah aku harus berhenti? Mengingat bahwa gadis yang sedang berada dibawahku ini adalah gadis paling menyebalkan.

Tentu saja tidak! Sudah tanggung dan kepala basah. Mending sekalian terjun bebas dan menikmati apa yang tersaji didepanku saat ini. _Inner_ku menyeringai lebar akan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Hn, serahkan sepenuhnya pada instingku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~to be continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Holaaaa minaaaa,,, **

**Hezlin hadir lagi nih dengan ff yang sialnya baru ini!**

**Uuhhh...utang ff jadi numpuk nih Σ( ° △ °|||)****︴****, tapi mau gimana lagi... Disaat masih mencari wangsit untuk melanjutkan ff yg lama, disitu malah tercetuskan ff dengan cerita gaje dan ngelantur dan mesum dan aneh dan, dan dan... Ahh pokoknya gitu deh!**

**Kali ini Hezlin mencoba buat ff MC yg mungkin tak terlalu banyak chapternya seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini pengen buaf ff dgn full Sasuke POV, gimana? Aneh gk? **

**Hezlin harap dalam Sasuke pov ini gk terlalu OOC... Yahhh, walau mungkin beberapa agak aneh dan terkesan bikin sikap Sasuke jadi OOC, tapi yoweslah udh terlanjur bahas hihihi ╮(╯3╰)╭**

**Ditunggu tanggapannya melalui kolom review ya minna... **

**Arigatou bagi yang udah R&amp;R**

**~~Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~~**

╮**(╯▽╰)╭╮(╯▽╰)╭**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Annoying Girl © Hezlin Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt / comfort **

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membenci gadis berisik. Seperti halnya gadis tetangga sebelah rumah yang selalu berisik mengganggunya, baginya itu sangat menyebalkan. Hingga terjadi suatu hal erotis dengan gadis menyebalkan itu dan membuat ia merubah pola pikirnya tentang sang gadis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Sasuke Point of View, Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pergumulan panas? Hubungan suami istri? Membuat bayi? Atau saling memuaskan? Entahlah, aku bingung sendiri bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, yeng jelas itulah yang saat ini telah kulakukan. Bersama seorang gadis yang baru saja ku ubah menjadi seorang wanita sepenuhnya.

Sudah tiga kali dia merasakan klimaksnya, dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah tampak lelah dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahinya. Sentuhan-sentuhan tubuh polosnya pada tubuhku benar-benar membuat darahku kian berdesir panas.

Aku masih menghujamkan kejantananku kedalam lorong sempit yang sialnya sangat nikmat itu. Aku masih melakukan gerakan _in-out _ku pada tubuh yang setia berada dalam kungkunganku tersebut. Entah perasaan apa ini, aku baru ini merasakan bercinta dengan gadis menyebalkan sepertinya yang tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku sebelumnya dan kegiatan ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Aku semakin memepercepat genjotanku sehingga menciptakan suara tumbukan yang sangat nyaring, dan suara decitan ranjang yang menggema dimalam yang sunyi dalam sebuah kamar gelap yang kami gunakan untuk melakukan pergumulan panas ini.

Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Huh aku tau ia berada di kamarnya, aku juga tak takut jika ia memergokiku. Walau aku masih SMA tapi umurku sudah genap 17 tahun dan bisa kapan saja melakukan adegan dewasa begini semauku. Bahkan aku juga pernah memergoki _baka aniki_ku itu tengah bercinta dengan Konan-_nee_ saat kedua orang tuaku tak dirumah. Jadi, kalau sampai ia memergokiku, maka kami benar-benar impas.

"Arghh...Sakuraaahhhh...kau benar-benar menghisapku.. !" Aku memekik saat merasakan lorong kewanitaan gadis musim semi di bawahku ini semakin menghisap dan memijit kuat milikku.

"Ughh~ Sasukeehhh..." Ia kembali mengerang saat merasakan tangan jahilku kembali menggapai dan meremas-remas kedua bukit kembar miliknya yang kutahu dulu sangat rata itu dan sekarang sudah tumbuh cukup besar sehingga pas dalam genggamanku, eh?

Aku tak peduli akan erangan kesakitan dan kenikmatan Sakura, karena itu membuat _libido_ku semakin memuncak.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan aku akan mencapai puncak untuk yang pertama. Gerakanku semakin menggila dan kupercepat, cepat, dan semakin cepat membuat tubuh Sakura juga menggelinjang hebat akibat sodokanku yang terlampau dalam. Hingga kejantananku memuntahkan lahar panas yang sangat banyak, keluar sudah semua cairan kental milikku dan sukses menyembur kedalam rahim gadis _pink_ yang baru saja kugagahi ini.

Hosh! Hosh!

Aku terengah, masih dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang menyatu dan aku ambruk tepat di atasnya. Oh, _God_! Akitivitas ini benar-benar nikmat dan membuat _moo_dku yang seharian ini buruk menjadi lebih rileks.

Kulirik _ony_xku menatap Sakura yang masih setia berada dibawahku. Seketika aku merasakan tubuh polosnya bergetar. Tanpa kusadari ternyata ia tengah terisak, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari _emerald_nya.

"Hiks..hiks..."

Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa, bertanya kenapa ia menangis? Cih, itu sama sekali bukan diriku. Tapi...aku ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia menangis. Apakah ia menyesal, telah memberikan keperawanannya pada lelaki yang tadi pagi telah membentaknya? Oh...ayolah, tak mungkin hanya karena hal itu.

Ia masih saja menangis. "Hiks, ba-bagaimana kalau aku ha-hamil Sasuke-_kun_? Hiks~" tanya Sakura dengan isakan yang masih menyertainya dan suara yang bergetar ketakutan.

Aku menegang mendengar pertanyaannya. _Che_, siaaal!" aku tak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk hingga kearah situ. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu pikiranku hanya dibutakan olehnya dan napsu birahi saja.

Susah payah aku menelan _saliva_ saat memikirkan pertanyaannya. Bagaimana ini? Kebodohan apa lagi yang telah kulakukan? Menggagahi dan mengambil keperawanan serta mungkin juga telah menghamili gadis _pink_ tetanggaku yang benar-benar menyebalkan ini?

Seketika kutarik kejantananku yang masih bersarang di dalam tubuhnya secara cepat, membuatnya memekik tertahan. Dan aku terduduk mengacak surai _raven_ku frustasi.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Aku masih diam tak bergeming untuk menjawabnya. Pikiranku kalut, kemana perginya kejeniusan Uchiha ku saat ini? Siaaalll!

"Sasuke! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Tegasnya lagi dengan tatapan nyalang memandang _onyx_ku.

Apa? Bertanggung jawab? Kita bahkan masih SMA Sakura. Pekikku dalam hati semakin frustasi. Sial! Kalau saja aku tak mengeluarkan benihku didalamnya! Kalau saja aku lebih lihai! Kalau saja tadi aku menggunakan pengaman! _Che_, benar-benar siaall!

"Sasuke? Ja-jangan diam saja!?" Sakura semakin memekik histeris.

Sekali lagi, bagaimana ini...? _Kaa-san, Tou-san, baka-aniki_, bagaimana iniiiiii!

.

.

.

"Suke..."

.

.

.

Ah...suara itu... Suara yang sangat _familiar_ dan cempreng milik _baka aniki._ Ya! dia memanggilku. Ck, sial! Apakah dia benar-benar kemari dan mengetahui perbuatan intimku dengan Sakura? Oh benar-benar sial! Tapi apa peduliku. Toh aku juga memegang rahasia terbesarnya saat itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Siaaall! Suaranya benar-benar mengganggu, huh!

.

.

.

"HEI! _BAKA OTOUTO!"_

.

.

.

Aku merasakan guncangan yang hebat pada tubuhku, kurasa itu kelakuan _baka_ _aniki_ yang dengan kasarnya mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. _Hey_! Tak bisa kah kau lebih lembut!

Hah! Hah!

Tiba-tiba aku terhenyak dengan napas terengah-engah dan terduduk seketika. Aku benar-benar terkejut, untung saja Itachi memanggil dan membangunkanku.

Eh, membangunkan...?

Berarti... Kejadian erotis yang sangat menggairahkan itu tadi hanya mimipi?

"Hei, kau habis bermimpi apa sih? Sampai berkeringat? Dan kenapa kau tertidur di sofa ini? Bukannya tidur dikamar!"

Itachi benar-benar melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padaku. _Che_! Pertanyaannya itu membuat kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya hanya untuk menatapnya yang terlihat antara khawatir dan sedikit mendengus geli saat tatapannya menatap tubuh bagian bawahku.

Heh, Memang apa yang salah denganku? Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Wow~ Ada apa dengan selangkanganmu itu Sasuke?" Ia bertanya kaget masih menahan dengusan geli dan manik _onyx_nya kembali menggerling genit menatapku. Membuatku berjengit ngeri akan tatapannya yang terlihat mesum itu. "Kau habis mimpi basah, eh _baka otouto_?"

Aku yang sadar akan keadaanku segera menatap bagian bawahku yang menjadi fokus Itachi sedari tadi, dan sialnya apa yang ia katakan itu memang benar, celana jeans pendek yang sedang kukenakan sekarang tampak basah. Ya! selangkanganku basah! Sontak aku segera mengambil bantal sofa tak jauh dariku untuk menutupinya dari pandangan mengerikan _baka aniki_ku.

_Well_, yah sepertinya aku ketiduran di sofa panjang ini dan bermimpi erotis dengan gadis _pink_ yang beberapa waktu lalu masih di sini.

Tapi kenapa aku bisa memimpikannya? Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang baru saja bermimpi erotis dengan seorang gadis. Sebelumnya aku sering bemimpi begini. Hanya saja...wanita yang kugagahi dalam mimpi tak pernah terlihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Dan aku juga tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tapi...kali ini benar-benar berbeda, gadis dalam mimpiku tadi benar-benar Sakura. Ck, siaall! Bahkan dalam mimpi pun dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis _pink_, kemana dia? Apa dia melihat keadaanku yang memalukan ini? Aku mencari-carinya dengan menggulirkan _onyx_ku menelisik seluruh penjuru dan sudut ruang tamuku yang cukup besar ini.

"_Baka aniki_, mana Sakura?" Tanyaku refleks.

Bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah tertawa keras, "Haha. Jadi kau mencari Sakura-_chan_? Wah...jangan-jangan tadi kau bermimpi basah dengan Sakura-_chan_, eh?" Goda Itachi seraya menowel-nowel daguku dan refleks segera kutepis tangannya itu.

Sial! Dia malah semakin menggodaku! Kenapa pertanyaanya itu selalu tepat sasaran sih!

"Ck, sudah jawab saja!"

"Haha, tak kusangka kau berimajinasi seliar itu pada gadis manis tetangga kita itu _baka otouto_~" Ia masih saja menggodaku.

Dan aku segera men_deathglare_nya hingga ia bungkam menghentikan tawanya seketika dan berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ehmm sepertinya ia telah lama pulang, mungkin ia yang telah melakukan sesuatu padamu hingga kau tertidur dan bermipi erotis tetangnya~"

Siaaal! Siaaall! Aku tak ingat apa-apa, sepertinya _baka aniki_ memang benar, mungkin Sakura telah melakukan sesuatu padaku hingga aku pingsan dan ia segera pergi dari sini dan _hey_! Benar kan apa kataku! Wadah miliknya juga telah raib dari tanganku. Seingatku tadi aku masih memegang wadah miliknya sebelum mimpi _vulgar_ itu menguasaiku. _Che_, _double_ sial! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku _pinkyyyy_?!

.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu _teme_! Kau... bilang apa tadi?" Ujar Naruto sambil mengkorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Sungguh itu benar-benar jorok dan menjijikkan!

"Huh, aku tak suka mengulang ucapanku _dobe_!"

"Hum... kalau tak salah tadi kau bilang, semalam memimpikan Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto kembali berujar, kali ini dengan nada lebih nyaring. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang sedang melahap makan siangnya dikantin ini pun menatap kami. _Shit_! Benar-benar keputusan yang buruk telah menceritakannya pada si bodoh ini.

Aku tak segan-segan memberikan delikan tajam padanya. Tapi ia malah tertawa semakin lebar masih sambil mengunyah ramen sialannya itu!

"Bwaahahahah~ sepertinya aku tau mimpi macam apa yang kau maksud itu _teme_~" Naruto semakin tergelak. Ck, siaaall!

"Diam kau _dobe_!" Desisku tajam. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Refleks langsung kuinjak kakinya. Sontak saja ia memekik kesakitan.

"Aww-! _Ittai_~ kenapa kau menginjakku _teme_!"

"Ck, aku bercerita bukan untuk kau tertawakan! Aku ingin tahu apa kesimpulanmu tentang mimpiku itu _dobe_!"

"Haha, sabar _teme_~ harusnya kau mengerti kalau aku pasti akan menertawakanmu~" Ucap Naruto membela diri dan bagiku itu semakin menyebalkan. Oke, aku juga salah karena tak memperkirakan bahwa dia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan karena mimpiku.

Tsk! Aku hanya mendengus keras dan meneguk jus tomat pesananku yang baru saja diantarkan oleh salah satu pelayan kantin di sini.

"Kau pasti menyukai Sakura-_chan_~" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

BRUSH!

Sontak aku menyemburkan jus tomat dalam mulutku saat mendengar perkataan konyol si _dobe_. Membuatnya menggeram kesal.

"Sialan kau _temeeeee_... Dasar jorookk!" Sungut si kuning berambut jabrik seperti duren yang sialnya adalah sahabatku satu-satunya.

Ia terlihat kesal akibat ulahku yang mendadak menyemprotkan bulir-bulir jus tomat kearah wajahnya. _Che_, salahkan wajah konyolnya yang berada tepat dihadapanku. Tampak Naruto segera mengambil tisu yang tersedia dan mengelapkan kepada wajah basahnya.

"Huh, salah sendiri. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu!" Decakku tanpa rasa bersalah sambil menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi dan bersedekap dada. Masih mengawasi pergerakan si kuning yang sibuk sendiri membersihkan wajahnya.

"Cih, kau 'kan tanya apa kesimpulanku? Dan kesimpulanku... kau menyukainya!" Kukuh Naruto masih mempertahankan kesimpulannya.

"Tidak, aku tak mungkin menyukai gadis menyebalkan sebertinya!"

"Kau itu _teme_! Terlalu pemilih! Makanya sampai sekarang statusmu itu_ jomblo forever_, haha~" Ejekkanya benar-benar menusuk relung terdalam jiwa sialanku.

Aku sangat tahu walaupun si _dobe_ itu tampak konyol, tapi kuakui kehebatannya dalam menaklukkan hati gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang sedang bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri yang cukup _elite_ di Konoha. Bagaimana ia mendapatkannya? Entahlah, aku sendiri tak tau, karena selama ia berkeluh kesah tentang gadis tersebut. Aku sungguh tak terlalu menggubrisnya, lagipula apa peduliku?

"Huh. Asal kau tahu _dobe_, diluar sana banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasihku!" Balasku mantap.

"Bwahaha~ walau banyak gadis yang mengejarmu, tapi percuma jika tak ada yang kau jadikan milikmu sepenuhnya." Naruto kembali berujar sambil tertawa, sial! Perkataannya memang ada benarnya juga.

Dan aku kembali berdecih memutar kedua _ony_xku bosan menanggapi tawanya yang semakin membahana, sampai terdengar si penggila ramen itu kembali memekikkan nama gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kami saat ini.

"Eh itu Sakura-_chan_!" Ia memekik sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi. Membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum menanggapinya. _Shit_! Entah kenapa, senyum itu...sangat manis.

Dan dia melangkah kemari dengan sebuah mapan berisi makan siang ditangannya. Sepertinya Sakura tak mendapatkan kursi kosong untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Oke kalau untuknya aku tak keberatan membiarkan dirinya duduk disebelahku yang memang masih terdapat dua kursi kosong.

Tapi tidak dengan si setan merah dengan kanji '_Ai_' dikeningnya yang juga mengikuti Sakura menuju kearah kami dengan wajah _stoic_nya yang memuakkan itu, _che_!

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Suara _baritone_ pria Sabaku itu mengalun di gendang telingaku. Apa? Huh, sok akrab sekali dia!

"Te-tentu saja boleh, ya 'kan _teme_?" Sahut Naruto antusias tapi sambil melirikku meminta persetujuanku. _Shit_! Itu benar-benar ide yang buruk _dobe_! Maki ku dalam hati.

"Hn." Hanya dengan gumaman aku menanggapinya.

Grek!

Mereka sudah menarik kursi di sebelah kami untuk duduk. Aku hanya melirik dengan ekor mataku- Apa? Kenapa malah si Sabaku ini yang duduk di sebelahku? Bukannya Sakura? Ck, sialan! Kau benar-benar menghindariku, eh Sakura?

"Wuah... Akhirnya kita mendapatkan tempat untuk makan juga, _ne_ Gaara-_kun_?" Sakura yang baru saja duduk disebelah Naruto itu berujar riang sambil tersenyum lega menatap pemuda merah disebelahku-

"Hm..."

-yang sialnya juga tersenyum membalas perkataan gadis _pink_ itu. Kemana perginya tampang _stoic_mu tadi, eh Sabaku? Sepertinya ia hanya akan tersenyum didepan Sakura. Ck, benar-benar memuakkan!

Sejenak tatapanku bersibobrok dengan _emerald_ jernih yang juga melirik kearahku dan segera berpaling saat menyadari diriku menangkap basah tatapannya disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah _chubby_nya, membuatnya tampak... menggemaskan, eh? Huh aku mendengus geli karenanya, sebenarnya kau juga masih suka curi-curi pandang melihatku 'kan Sakura?

Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin tersenyum saat mengetahui dirinya masih ingin melihatku. Walau itu sembunyi-sembunyi tak seperti sebelumnya yang nyaris selalu ia tampakkan setiap hari.

"Heh, kau hanya memesan segelas jus dan salad buah Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto berkata sambil mencomot beberapa potong salad buah yang terdapat di piring Sakura, sungguh perbuatan tak sopan dan membuat empunya salad mendelik kesal.

Aku sendiri terkejut melihat pola makan gadis _pink_ itu. Bayangkan saja ini sudah waktunya makan siang dan dia hanya memakan salad buah? Apakah untuk diet? Kurasa tak mungkin. Karena tubuhnya sudah cukup ideal untuk ukuran gadis SMA sepertinya.

"Huh, kau itu Naruto. Ya, aku hanya sedang ingin makan ini." Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada malas, seolah tak ada gairah dalam menikmati makanannya.

Hingga sebuah tangan putih kekar menyodorkan sesuap makanan menuju mulut mungilnya. Membuatnya tersentak kaget dan refleks membuka mulut untuk menerimanya. Cih! Kalian berdua benar-benar memuakkan! Berlagak seperti sepasang kekasih!

Jika memang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, maka kau bisa apa, eh Sasuke?

Naruto melotot dengan mulut menganga melihat kejadian barusan. Sedangkan aku? Ingin rasanya aku angkat pantat dari sini. Tapi tidak! Aku tetap ingin melihat sejauh mana keintiman mereka berdua. Apa mereka berdua sudah sampai pada tahap seperti mimpiku semalam? Cih, mikir apa aku ini? Itu benar-benar bukan urusanku!

"Wow, kalian berdua sangat, errrrr mesra." Akhirnya si kuning itu menyuarakan pikirannya yang sejalan denganku. _Good job dobeee_! Aku juga ingin tahu kepastian jawaban dari Sakura tentang kedekatannya dengan si pemuda tanpa alis itu.

Sakura nampak mengerjap kaget akan pertanyaan Naruto. Sepintas ia melirik pria merah disebelahnya yang juga membalas tatapannya. Seolah memberikan kode rahasia lewat pancaran manik jade miliknya.

"Ah...ka-kami hanya dekat. Ya, sedang dekat maksudku, hehe~" Jawab Sakura lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya mungkin? Atau ia tak enak hati denganku yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak bersuara? Cih, memuakkan!

Apa katanya tadi? Sedang dekat? Berarti mereka bukan sepasang krkasih, melainkan masih dalam tahap pendekatan? Hmph, aku menyeringai mendengarnya.

Jika memang masih pendekatan saja sudah seintim itu, apalagi sudah menjadi kekasih. Tsk, ini pasti karena si Sabaku yang terlewat agresif dalam mendekati si _pinky_ menyebalkan itu.

"Ya, kami memang dekat," terdengar murid baru itu bersuara dan memberi jeda sejenak untuk kembali melanjutkannya, "bahkan lebih dekat dari yang kalian bayangkan, Fuuhh~" Lanjutnya lagi dan sialnya dengan gerakan sensual ia meniup daun telinga Sakura disebelahnya. Membuat gadis musim semi itu memekik tertahan dan langsung ber'_blushing_ ria akibat tindakannya itu. Cih! Siaaaalll! Aku sangat benci situasi ini.

Tek!

"Aku duluan _dobe_." Sontak aku meletakkan jus tomatku yang masih sisa setengah itu dengan kasar diatas meja.

Aku benar-benar tak akan berpikir panjang lagi untuk segera hengkang dari tempat menyebalkan itu. Sial, tak ku pedulikan lagi mereka hendak menatapku heran atau kasihan. Hari ini benar-benar sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan semakin menyebalkan plus memuakkan.

"Hei _teme_... Tu-tunggu aku _ttebayooo_..." Naruto memekik saat aku meninggalkannya begitu saja beraama dua orang yang sedang memadu kasih. Mungkin dirinya jadi sedikit tak enak terhadapku.

"Maaf, kami duluan ya... Sakura-_chan_, Gaara." Ujarnya lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi. Dan mungkin hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit yang lalu bel tanda berakhirnya aktivitas disekolah ini berbunyi.

Yah... Dan selama itu pula aku hanya bersantai diatap sekolah sambil menikmati semilir angin musim gugur di sana. Tak peduli kalau aku memang sudah di anggap membolos untuk jam pelajaran terakhir, toh aku cukup menguasai pelajaran tersebut. Dan entah kenapa aku juga butuh ketenangan.

Sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sepi ini aku berjalan sendiri menuju ruang kelasku yang berada masih cukup jauh di ujung koridor. Dan sialnya hal itu membuatku kembali mengingat perkataan sialan si _dobe_ saat kembali dari kantin tadi.

"_Aku yakin kau pasti cemburu _temeeee_..._

_...terlihat jelas kalau kau begitu kesal melihat kemesraan mereka~"_

Apa segitu jelasnya kah ekspresiku terlihat? Padahal aku sudah menyetelnya dalam mode _stoic_ seperti biasanya, _che_!

"_Sudahlah _teme_, untuk apa kau mengelak? Jika kau memang menyukainya, kau harus segera bertindak! Sebelum penyesalan menghinggapimu!"_

_Dobe _sialan! Aku tak mengelak! Dan untuk apa aku mengelak jika memang aku tak menyukainya!

"_Sebelum Gaara memilikinya!"_

_"Sebelum Gaara memilikinya!"_

_"Sebelum Gaara memilikinya!"_

Siaaaalllll! Kenapa kata-kata konyol si _dobe_ itu selalu terulang-ulang di otakku bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak yang tak bisa dihentikan?

Tanpa terasa kini aku sudah berada didepan ruang kelasku. Betapa terkejutnya saat membuka pintu kelas, _onyx_ku menangkap siulet berwarna merah muda yang aku tau itu adalah Sakura. Dia sedang membersihkan kaca jendela kelas ini, sepertinya dia sesang mendapat tugas piket hari ini.

Dia masih tak menyadari kehadiranku, hmm... seringai tipis tercetak jelas di wajahku. Ini benar-benar saat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan informasi yang kuinginkan tentang kejadian semalam. Apa yang ia lakukan padaku saat itu.

Tap!

Kali ini gadis merah muda tetangga sebelah rumahku itu tersentak kaget. Nampak dari _emerald_nya yang membulat sempurna saat melihatku tepat berdiri dibelakangnya. Iris hijau klorofil meneduhkan itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Mungkin ia sedikit terganggu akan kehadiranku disini. Cih.

Aku semakin melangkah mendekat, dekat, dan dekat. Hingga mempersempit jarak diantara kami.

Sakura semakin gelisah saat sadar akan apa yang kulakukan padanya. Ya, aku kini telah memojokkannya, membiarkan dia berada dalam kungkunganku yang sempit.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha-_san_?" Sakura memekik tertahan. _Che_! Entah kenapa aku sungguh tak suka ia memanggilku seperti itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan! "To-tolong menjauhlah dariku! Lepaskan aku!" Cicitnya lagi.

Huh, tahu kah kau Sakura? Tak semudah itu aku melepaskanmu sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang ku mau.

"Hn. Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Tanya? Huh, bukankah kau menganggapku gadis pengganggu! Lalu untuk apa kau berbicara, bahkan bertanya padaku!?" Seru Sakura geram.

Aku tertohok oleh kata-katanya, siaalll! Sepintas aku juga melihat setitik air di sudut matanya. Apakah ia sedang menahan tangisnya? Tapi...untuk apa?

"Hn. Aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama," Ucapku datar.

Membuat Sakura semakin menatapku nyalang. Dia meronta meminta agar aku tetap bersikukuh menahannya. Dan kakiku refleks menendang meja disebelahnya hanya untuk menggertaknya. Ia pun tersentak kaget.

BRAK!

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

_**~to be continued~**_

**.**

**.**

**Dannnn akhirmya fic gaje dari otak nistaku ini pun berlanjut...**

**Ummm, gomen ya kalo mengecewakan, soalx dri awal emang plotnya bgini wkwkwk...**

**Oh ya makasih banyak untuk Yura Dila yang udh mmberiku kritik dan saran yang sangat membangun. Apalagi yg seputar POV itu. Hihi udh aq ganti kok, skli lagi makasih ya udh memberitahu mana yang benar. **

**Arigatou untuk kalian semua yang udh mereview, fav, maupun follow fict gaje ini. hehee gomen lama updte, soalx super sibuk mempersiapkan murid2 untuk UN.**

╮**(╯3╰)╭**

**Special thanks to:**

_**Queen Bae, Mantika mochi, Yura Dila, Miura Kumiko, YOktf, Riku Aida, GaemSJ, Cherryma, Wisma Ryuzaki, NururuFauziaa, caesarpuspita, undhot, hanazono yuri, sakura uchiha stivani, wdusgembel41, respitasari, sasusakulover47, Usagiyoru, Uchiha Riri, Luca Marvell, IndahP, Sasara-chan, 41, Guest, Hanna, Guest, Aihara, Ayuharuno, hanisalsa, Andhey, chacha, , aniSarada, Uchiha lovers, s-savers, Sarada Yukino, pink cherry, Andjani, Chinatsu, Sami Haruchi 2, raven, Ongkitang, . **_

**Balasan Review yang not login **

_**Sasara-chan : **__wahh arigatou nee Sasara-chan udh suka ama fic abalku ini, hehe gomen jg gk bisa updte kilat soalx bnyak bngrt ksibukan di duta. Moga suka ya chap ini. Oh ya bisa kontak aq di fb q. Cari aja: Hezty d'Pranicha_

_**41: **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :)_

_**Guest: **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :)_

_Dan makasih juga atas penjelasannya ttg pov. Di chap ini udh Hezlin ganti kok._

_**Hanna: **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :)_

_**Aihara: **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :)_

_**Ayuharuno : **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :) dan udah Hezlin jelaskn jg disini walau pnjelasannya, yahhh tak terlalu detail hihi_

_**Hanisalsa: **__hehe makasih ya udh R&amp;R _

_**Andhey :**__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :)_

_**Chacha:**__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :) _

_** : **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :) _

_**AniSarada: **__makasih ani-chan jg udh brkenan komen pjg lebar utk jelasin pov itu hihi. Makasih jg udh r&amp;r ╮(╯▽╰)_

_**Uchiha lovers: **__Aa mkasih dah RnR, nih dh lanjut_

_**S-savers: **__aaa masa gemes sih...hehe oke ini dh lanjut_

_**Sarada Yukino: **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :) _

_**Pink cherry: **__makasih semangatx iya nih dah lnjut kok ╮(╯3╰)╭_

_**Andjani: **__hehe,, wahh pnggemar yg hot hot nih yeee, iyaa liat kedepan ya gmna hihi sblumx makasih dah RnR :)_

_**Chinatsu: **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :)___

_**Sami Haruchi 2 : **__aaa makasih Sami-chan,,, udh RnR, hehe ini dah lanjut kok. Moga suka ma chap ini ya..._

_**Raven.: **__oke makasih, wah masa sih povx bagus? Gk OOC kh hehe... Iyaa ini dh lanjut.. Dan setelah ini akan fokus lanjut yg fated to love u, insyaAllah seminggu lagi lah ya. Ditunggu aja...hehe_

_**Ongkitang: **__Makasih udh R&amp;R... Iya ini udh lanjut kok moga suka ya :) _

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Oke, Hezlin rasa ini dulu. Gomen kalau ada yg blum ke bales, yg login cek pm ya hehe. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review again? **

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Annoying Girl © Hezlin Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt / comfort **

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membenci gadis berisik. Seperti halnya gadis tetangga sebelah rumah yang selalu berisik mengganggunya, baginya itu sangat menyebalkan. Hingga terjadi suatu hal erotis dengan gadis menyebalkan itu dan membuat ia merubah pola pikirnya tentang sang gadis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Sasuke Point of View, Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan padaku Sakura?"

Aku menggertaknya dan itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Bahkan wajahnya semakin pucat.

_Che_! Segitu takutnya 'kah kau padaku? Hanya ku gertak begitu saja tampangmu sudah pucat begitu.

"Saat itu... A-aku...!"

Syuutt

"Bruk!"

Eh, Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh dalam pelukanku.

"Sakura! Hei! Bangun! Jangan bercanda!" Seruku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungilnya. Dan yah mungkin saja dia bercanda berpura-pura pingsan hingga dirinya dapat terbebas dari pertanyaanku yang sepertinya membuatnya enggan mengatakannya itu. Entahlah.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby_nya. Pipi yang dulu selalu bersemu merah saat menggumamkan namaku. Ck, sial! Aku baru sadar jika wajah gadis menyebalkan ini bisa semanis ini jika dilihat dari dekat. Hingga tanpa kusadari sesosok berhelai merah telah masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah sepi menyisakan aku dan gadis _pink_ ini.

"Sakura kau sudah selesai pik- HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA UCHIHAAA!?" Pria merah itu memekik keras melihatku sedang menyangga tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

Ya, aku tau jika pria merah itu adalah Sabaku Gaara si murid baru yang selalu menempel pada Sakura, bahkan saat begini pun dia juga tetap muncul dan menampakkan batang hidungnya, _che_! Memuakkan!

"Hn, aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba dia tak sadarkan diri." Sahutku sedatar mungkin.

Dia mendelik tak suka akan jawabanku. Dan akupun tak mempedulikannya sampai kedua tanganku di tepis kasar olehnya. Itu membuatku menatapnya tajam, apa-apaan dia?

"Jangan sentuh Sakura!" Desisnya tajam sembari menggendong tubuh Sakura _a la bridal style._ Dan itu benar-benar membuatku geram.

"Sialan! Mau kau bawa kemana dia?"

"Cih, ke UKS! Karena sepertinya _anemia_nya kumat!" Dia mendecih dan segera pergi.

_Shit_! Kenapa dia bisa sangat tahu segalanya tentang Sakura? Bahkan penyakitnya pun ia mengetahuinya. Atau jangan-jangan Sabaku itu _stalker_? Huh, tak akan kubiarkan dia terus berada di dekat Sakura!

Aku bergegas mengambil tas punggungku dan tak lupa juga dengan tas milik Sakura yang masih tertinggal. Aku berlari ke arah UKS, untuk menyusul pria merah memuakkan itu.

.

Di ruangan serba putih dan identik dengan aroma obat-obatan ini aku masih memandangi Sakura yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang UKS.

Sedangkan makhluk merah dengan mata panda itu selalu menatapku tak suka, seolah ia sedang menabuhkan genderang perang denganku, _che_! Apa peduliku? Karena itu benar-benar tak penting!

Dia duduk tak jauh dari ranjang tempat gadis musim semi itu berada.

Dan aku? Tentu saja aku tepat berdiri di samping si _pinky_ ini dan mengamati setiap proses pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh Shizune-_sensei_ yang merupakan guru kesehatan di sini.

Untung saja di sekolah yang sudah sepi ini masih ada beberapa guru yang belum pulang. Salah satunya guru UKS yang sedang memeriksa Sakura menggunakan _stetoskop_ layaknya seorang dokter profesional ini. _Well_, aku tak peduli apakah dia seorang yang profesional dibidang kesehatan atau hanya sekedar mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai guru UKS di sini. Yang penting gadis menyebalkan itu segera sadar dan bangkit dan pulang bersamaku seperti biasanya dan-! Eh...? Tidak! tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan, huh konyol!

Aku terus saja bergulat dengan pemikiran konyol tadi hingga sebuah dering ponsel yang kuyakin berasal dari si Sabaku itu menghentikan pemikiranku.

Aku melirik melalui ekor mataku, jelas saja aku tak ingin menoleh langsung. Dari sini terlihat jika dia telah mengangkat ponsel merahnya dan sedikit berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Suaranya sangat lirih dan datar hingga aku tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia memekik.

"Aku sedang sibuk Temari-_nee_! Eh! Apaa? Tidak ja-jangan! Hem baiklah aku ke sana sekarang!"

Dan tentu saja itu mengundang tatapan protes dari Shizune-_sensei_ seolah mengatakan 'jangan berisik!' dengan tatapan matanya. Membuat pria Sabaku itu berdecih dan dengan cepat mematikan teleponnya. Aku mendengus menahan tawa melihatnya kesal dan ketakutan setelah menerima telepon yang sepertinya dari kakak perempuannya.

"Cih, sial! Aku harus pergi." Decihnya entah pada siapa.

Walau di sini juga ada diriku, tapi aku tak menganggap ada dirinya. Dan itu tak penting buatku.

Dia segera bergegas mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Sebelum dia pergi, manik _jade_nya sempat menatapku tajam seolah mengatakan, 'awas kalau kau tak menjaga Sakura sampai siuman!' dari pancaran matanya yang seolah-olah ingin menerkamku.

Aku hanya mendengus keras menanggapinya. Jelas saja aku tak akan meninggalkan gadis ini. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, entah kenapa aku... Merindukan sikap menyebalkannya selama ini.

"Jadi, kau yang bertanggung jawab pada Haruno jika dia sadar nanti Uchiha?" Tanya Shizune-_sensei_ padaku. Dan aku hanya bergumam sekilas menanggapinya.

"Hn. Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Haruno sepertinya sedikit demam, itu juga pengaruh penyakit _anemia_nya," jeda sejenak, " tapi kita belum bisa memberinya obat karena dia masih tak sadarkan diri." Lanjutnya lagi dengan ekspresi sedih karena tak bisa segera menangani keadaan Sakura agar cepat pulih. Karena peralatan di UKS ini terbatas. Hanya ada obat-obatan saja tanpa alat infus seperti di rumah sakit.

"Mana obatnya?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan meminta obat tersebut.

"Eh, ini... Tapi untuk apa?" Ujar _sensei_ berhelai hitam pendek itu bingung tapi tetap menyerahkan pil tersebut padaku.

Aku tak merespon dan dengan cepat aku memasukkan pil tersebut ke dalam mulutku, tak lupa aku juga mengambil air mineral dan menampungnya dalam mulutku bersama dengan pil tersebut tanpa menelannya.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha!?" Shizune terdengar panik saat melihatku melahap pil ini. Huh! Aku masih tak merespon dan terus melanjutkan pergerakanku menuju Sakura, lalu sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhanku.

"Ya ampuuunnn anak muda jaman sekarang!" Dia kembali memekik saat melihatku mulai membuka bibir mungil Sakura dan melahapnya.

Mungkin menurut pandangan _sensei_ UKS itu aku seperti sedang mencium dan melumat bibir Sakura, tapi yang kulakukan saat ini adalah mentransfer pil dalam mulutku ke dalam mulutnya. Supaya Sakura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri juga bisa menelan pil tersebut.

Gluk...Gluk!

Masih dalam posisi menekan bibir beraroma _cherry_ ini dengan bibirku yang juga sedang terbuka. Aku juga membantu Sakura menggerakkan lehernya agar dia menelan pil dariku. Ya, dan dia menelannya. Hingga membuat beberapa _saliva_ kami yang bercampur dengan air mineral meluber keluar dari dalam mulutnya dan mengaliri leher putihnya.

Dan tanpa kusadari ternyata Sakura sudah sadar. Dia mengerjapkan _emerald_nya. Sontak saja aku segera melepaskan bibirku darinya. Aku tak ingin dia salah paham, _che_! Aku 'kan hanya sekedar membantu. Tak lebih! Tekanku dalam hati.

"Engh~!"

"U-Uchiha... A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Tiba-tiba dia memekik sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang masih terdapat aliran benang _saliva_ kami.

"Hn, aku hanya membantumu, itu tadi _emergency_." Jawabku yang telah kembali berdiri dan merapikan seragamku yang sedikit kusut karena menyangga tubuh Sakura untuk beberapa menit dan sepertinya dia tadi meremas ujung kemejaku, terlihat sedikit gumpalan kusut di sana.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padanya Haruno! Karena tadi dia yang membantumu meminum obat." Ujar Shizune mencoba menengahi dan menenangkan Sakura yang histeris karena mungkin dalam pikirannya, aku telah menciumnya paksa saat dia tidak sadar.

"Eh?" _Emerald_nya membulat tak percaya sambil menatapku bingung.

"Hem...dia melakukan _mouth to mouth _untuk mentransfer obat padamu~" Jelas Shizune lagi seraya merapikan selimut yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sedangkan gadis tetangga sebelah rumahku itu kini wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Ia menunduk tak menatapku lagi guna menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, sial! Dia benar-benar menggemaskan!

"_A-arigatou_ Sa-Sasuke._.."_ Cicitnya memanggil namaku. Namaku? Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku lagi Sakura.

"Hn, kalau kau sudah baikan, ayo kita pulang." Aku menanggapinya datar, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tengah melanda hatiku saat ini... Aku... benar-benar lega. Entah kenapa aku juga tak tahu.

Sakura mengangguk dan aku membantunya berdiri. Dia tak menolak dan memakiku seperti sebelumnya? Hn, mungkin karena pengaruh tubuhnya yang sedang sakit. Aku tak peduli dan masih tetap membantunya berjalan dengan menggenggam tangannya seolah takut jika dia terjatuh.

"_Arigatou_ Shizune-_sensei_...kami pulang dulu." Ujar Sakura sebelum kami meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"_Douita_, semoga lekas sembuh Haruno."

~oOOOo~

Langit benar-benar terlihat tak bersahabat, gumpalan awan mendung nan hitam mulai merapat membentuk barisan khusus yang akan siap kapanpun untuk menumpahkan benda cair bernama hujan.

Oleh karena itu, dengan cepat kini kami sudah berada di dalam rumah Sakura yang sepi. Aku memang tahu jika kedua orang tuanya selalu pulang larut malam karena sibuk bekerja. Entah setan apa yang membuatku turut menemani gadis _pinky_ ini masuk dan _hey_! Kenapa aku masih menggenggam tangannya. Dan kurasa Sakura juga tak keberatan, ya sudahlah nikmati saja.

Suasana ini sedikit canggung. Sakura sepertinya tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan diriku di rumahnya saat ini. Oh...ayolah, telah lama kami bertetangga dan baru sekarang aku menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya dan hanya berdua tanpa kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama berisik itu. Ingat hanya berdua! Jelas saja dia gugup, aku pun begitu.

"Emm...Sasuke, a-apa kau mau minum dulu?" Dia berujar dengan gugupnya. _Emerald_nya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Cih, jika dengan Sabaku saja kau bisa tersenyum sumringah. Kenapa denganku tidak, eh?

"Tak usah, aku akan pulang." Ya, sepertinya aku memang harus pulang.

_Emerald_ meneduhkan itu terbelalak kaget dengan perkataanku barusan. Mungkin dia ingin sedikit menjamuku sebagai tamu, tapi tak perlu.

"E-eh? Sudah ma-mau pulang?"

"Hn."

"Ba-baiklah..." Dia mengangguk dan mengantarku ke pintu depan sebelum kembali berujar, "Hati-hati di jalan yaa~"

Sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya, aku berbalik. Menatapnya intens dan itu membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu kemerahan.

"Hn, rumahku 'kan di sebelah."

Dia tampak kaget dan seketika tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tak gatal, "Eh, ahaa i-iya juga ya...ehe."

Huh, rupanya dia salah tingkah, eh? Haha benar-benar menggemaskan. Tak kuasa aku turut menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan itu membuat Sakura menatapku tak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang."

Dengan cepat aku membuka knop pintu dan melangkah keluar rumahnya. Baru saja aku berjalan tiga langkah tiba-tiba...

DRESSHH!

Ck, sial! Hujan yang sangat deras tiba-tiba turun dan mengguyurku. Sontak saja aku kembali menuju rumah Sakura. _Che_! Kalau aku menuju rumahku rasanya percuma. Walaupun rumahku bersebelahan dengan rumah gadis _pink_ ini, tetap saja memiliki jarak yang sedikit jauh karena rumah kami masing-masing memiliki halaman depan yang cukup luas.

"Eh, Sa-Sasuke! Kau kehujanan?" Tanya Sakura kaget saat melihatku kembali ke rumahnya. Aku mengangguk sekilas menanggapinya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menyuruhku masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan dia segera ke belakang mengambilkan handuk untukku.

"Ini, keringkan kepalamu dengan handuk ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah handuk berwarna _soft pink _yang kuyakin itu adalah miliknya, jika mengingat dia adalah seorang _pinky lovers._

Aku tak mengambil handuk itu melainkan hanya menatapnya dan itu membuatnya gugup, "tolong... usapkkan." Entah setan apa yang merasukiku tiba-tiba aku berkata demikian dengan nada memohon? Sekali lagi memohon? Ck, sial!

"Eh, kau ingin aku yang mengusapkannya?" Dengan wajah kemerahan ia bertanya dan aku mengangguk, "ba-baiklah." Sakura menurut dan mendekat ke arahku yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya yang masih berdiri.

Dia mendekap kepalaku dan mengusap helaian _raven_ku perlahan. Sesekali jemari lentiknya menekan kepalaku sedikit kuat hingga menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri seperti sebuah pijatan rileksasi yang menenangkan. Bahkan tak jarang saat ia menekannya membuat wajahku berada semakin dalam dengan dekapannya yang lembut dan kenyal.

Heh, tunggu dulu! Kenyal?

Ck, sial! Ternyata benar jika wajahku tepat berada dihadapan sepasang bukit kembar yang menonjol itu.

Gyut!

Sekali lagi dia menekan kepalaku hingga bertubrukan dengan dadanya yang bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan gerakan lengan dan tangannya yang naik turun mengusap kepalaku. _Shit_! Ini benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ingin rasanya aku segera meraup benda bulat itu dan melahap puncak bukit kenikmatan miliknya.

"Ugh~ Sakura!"

Bodohhh! Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan suara menjijikan seperti iniiii...! Aku benar-benar merutuki suaraku yang terdengar berat dan serak seolah menahan hasrat ini. Dan karena suaraku itu Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Eh, kenapa Sasuke? Apa aku terlalu kuat menekan kepalamu?" Gadis merah muda ini bertanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan di mataku. Sial!

Aku tak merespon dan hanya menatap kedua bola mata hijau besarnya. Aku mendongak dan ia menunduk juga menatapku. Sejenak kami seperti terhanyut menyelami keindahan yang ditimbulkan oleh pancaran _onyx_ dan _emerald_.

Hingga ia mengerjap kaget dan berdehem pelan sebelum berpaling, "kurasa rambutmu sudah cukup kering ..." Jeda sejenak, "aku akan membuatkan _ocha_ hangat untukmu." Lanjutnya lagi seraya melenggang menuju dapur.

"Sial! Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Cih memalukan!" Gerutuan kesal keluar dari mulutku. Haaahh... Menghela napas sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa panjang ini. Aku menggeram frustasi akibat serangan _junior_ku yang tiba-tiba membuat selangkanganku semakin sesak karena kejadian tadi. Ini sungguh tak nyaman.

Memejamkan mata sambil menunggu Sakura kembali sepertinya ide bagus untuk menurunkan hasrat sialanku ini.

Ya, kini napasku tak lagi berat dan memburu seperti tadi. Napas sialan ini sudah mulai teratur menghirup oksigen dan melepaskan karbondioksida. Bahkan _junior_ku juga sudah tak menyakiti selangkanganku lagi.

Tap...tap...

Sepintas aku mendengar derap langkah menuju kemari. Itu pasti Sakura. Aku tak peduli dan masih memejamkan mata ini. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat dan sepertinya telah berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Terdengar juga ia telah meletakkan segelas _ocha_ di atas meja kaca tak jauh dariku.

"Sasuke... Ah! Dia tertidur..." Sakura bergumam pelan di dekatku. Hmm, ternyata dia menganggapku sedang tertidur pulas.

Kupikir dia akan membiarkanku tertidur di sini. Tapi dugaanku salah, aku merasakan napas hangat beraroma _cherry_ yang perlahan mendekat bersama dengan tekanan pada bibirku karena sebuah benda kenyal yang sedikit basah?

Apa? A-apakah dia sedang menciumku?

Refleks tubuhku menegang dan _onyx_ku terbuka, terang saja di hadapanku ternyata Sakura memang sedang menyerangku saat tertidur terlihat kedua manik _emerald_nya yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Ia terpejam menikmati bibirku, eh?

Ternyata kau nakal juga ya, gadis menyebalkan?

Aku menyeringai sebelum meraih tengkuk Sakura. Ia tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba _emerald_nya terbuka dan membulat sempurna mengetahui diriku yang ternyata tidak tidur.

"Ah! Hmmpph! Sa-Sasuke?!" Sakura memekik disela-sela ciuman yang kutekankan.

Aku tak merespon dan terus saja mengecap rasa bibir kenyalnya yang sangat manis ini. Huh! Salahkan dirinya yang membangunkan singa tidur. Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu aku sudah mulai tenang, tapi perbuatannya yang menyerangku saat aku mulai tertidur itu justru kembali membangkitkan hasrat terpendam sialanku ini.

Masih dengan posisi terbaring di sofa dengan Sakura yang merunduk lemas, seakan pasrah akan tindakanku. Aku terus melumat bibir ranumnya dan sesekali ku gigit-gigit kecil hingga ia memberikan jalan untuk lidahku masuk dan mengamuk di dalam rongga mulutnya. Aku terus melesakkan lidahku untuk bergulat dengan lidahnya yang sudah pasti akan kalah denganku.

Hingga aku merasakan napas Sakura yang semakin berat juga putus-putus tak teratur membuatku sadar jika dia juga membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan tak rela aku melepaskan seranganku pada bibirnya. Menimbulkan suara kecapan terlepasnya kedua bibir. Bahkan benang _saliva_ tampak terputus, seiring kedua bibir yang berjauhan.

Sakura terengah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di mataku.

"Sasuke...kau...Me-menciumku?" Dengan bodohnya dia bertanya? Huh. Nyatanya dia duluan yang menciumku.

"Hn, bukannya kau duluan yang menyerangku saat aku terlelap, eh?" Aku membalikkan pertanyaannya sambil menyeringai puas melihatnya kaget dan gugup begitu.

"Eh, i-itu...a-aku...itu... Ma-maafkan aku!" Cicitnya gugup seraya menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Aku yakin jika dia benar-benar menahan malu.

"Hn, tak usah meminta maaf..." Ucapku sambil memegang dagunya guna mengangkat wajahnya agar kembali menatapku, "karena... aku menikmatinya."

_Emerald_nya membulat sempurna sebelum aku kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia memekik tertahan karena terjatuh dalam pelukanku. Lalu dengan cepat aku rubah posisiku hingga kini ia berada di bawahku, dalam kungkunganku dan kami saling bertatapan. kulihat _emerald_nya berubah menjadi sayu, aku dapat melihat tatapan penuh damba yang ia layangkan padaku. Dari tatapannya seolah dia juga menginginkan sentuhan lebih dariku.

Dan... Entah kenapa aku pun benar-benar senang melihatnya seolah kembali berharap padaku. _Shit_! Apa aku sudah gila? Tidak! Aku benar-benar menginginkannya!

Ya, aku menginginkan gadis menyebalkan ini!

Kali ini aku melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, tak selembut sebelumnya. Aku dapat mendengar erangan dari bibir mungilnya, _che_! Itu justru membuat _libido_ku semakin memuncak.

Aku dapat merasakan tangannya yang juga menekan kuat belakang kepalaku sambil meremas-remas rambut mencuatku. Dan aku menyukainya. Setelah puas dengan bibir ranumnya yang tampak sedikit membengkak akibat ulahku itu, kini area jajahanku mulai menuruni leher jenjangnya. Kuhisap kuat kulit mulusnya hingga menimbulkan ruam kemerahan di sana.

Sedangkan Sakura kembali memekik saat tangan kiriku yang terbebas mulai menelusup ke dalam seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan, mencoba mencari benda bulat yang membuatku penasaran sedari tadi.

"Hya~ Sasukeeee! Ahh-!"

"-_Kun_ Sakura! Panggil Aku Sasuke-_kun_ seperti biasanya!" Desisku disela-sela kegiatanku meremas-remas puncak payudaranya yang bulat kencang nan kenyal itu.

Aku yakin ini akan menjadi kelanjutan mimpiku semalam. Bahkan akan menjadi lebih menggairahkan. Hem... Dengan tak sabar aku kembali membuka kancing-kancing bajunya agar lebih memudahkanku dalam mengeksploitasi bagian tubuhnya yang menjadi _favorite_ku itu sebelum Sakura menghentikanku. Ck, sial! Kenapa lagi sih!?

Aku menatapnya kesal meminta jawaban kenapa dia menghentikan tanganku yang menginginkan lebih.

"-_Kun_? Kau berharap aku memanggilmu dengan _suffix -kun?_" Sakura mengatakannya dengan senyum miris, entah kenapa aku merasakan sedikit perasaan tak enak disini. Dan dia pun mendudukkan diri di sofa. Melepaskan diri dari kungkunganku secara kasar, _shit_!

"Kau mengharapkan aku memanggilmu begitu padahal kau sendiri membenciku, eh Sasuke?" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan nyalang dan berkaca-kaca.

Apa? Jadi selama ini kau menganggap aku membencimu? Tidak! Aku tak pernah membencimu Sakura! Aku hanya sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah menyebalkanmu yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini justru malah kurindukan...

"Hn, aku tak membencimu." Jawabkh datar, aku kembali merutuki sifat ke'Uchiha'anku yang tak bisa berkata seperti isi hatiku yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu apa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini mengganggu!"

"Ya... Saat itu-!"

"Cukup! Aku memang tahu kau membenciku, maka dari itu aku mencoba menghindarimu!" Jeda sejenak, sepertinya ia mengambil napas. Aku masih terdiam mencerna setiap kata-kata yang tertumpah darinya untukku. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua berawal dariku, "tapi...tapi kenapa kau malah membantuku saat aku sakit dan tadi justru membalas ciumanku!?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara lebih tinggi dan ku yakin tersirat nada frustasi di dalamnya.

Tak tahu 'kah kau? Bahwa aku juga sudah tak tahan lagi, sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi perkataanku waktu itu.

"Demi Tuhan Sakura! Kau membuatku gila!" Hilang sudah kesabaranku, aku memekik frustasi sambil mengacak surai _raven_ku hingga kuyakin jika itu membuatnya semakin mencuat ke atas.

Sakura terdiam, ia bungkam antara tak percaya atau tak mengerti dengan ucapanku barusan. Ia memberiku tatapan menuntut. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku gila karena tiba-tiba kau menghindariku! Bahkan terkesan kalau kau tak mau peduli lagi terhadap segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan denganku! Terlebih setelah datang murid baru si Sabaku itu! Kau dan dia terlalu dekat, dan itu membuatku nyeri di sini!" Jelasku penuh penekanan dan emosi sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kiriku yang memang merasa nyeri saat melihatnya bercengkrama dengan pria lain.

"..." Sakura masih diam dan memperhatikanku, sesekali ia tersentak kaget dengan perkataanku. Hal itu nampak jelas dari _emerald_nya yang tiba-tiba membulat sempurna dan tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Selama ini aku selalu berpikir sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengannya? Apa saja yang kau perbuat bersamanya dan kenapa dia bisa sangat tahu segalanya tentangmu! Dan sialnya lagi, itu semua membuatku hilang akal, kau tahu!" Ucapku tanpa bisa berhenti.

Tanpa kusadari jika aku mengatakan semuanya hingga membuatku terengah. _Shit_! ini bukan diriku sama sekali! Aku selalu bisa menahan sikap dan menyembunyikan egoku, tapi kali ini tertumpah semua yang selalu mengganjal di hatiku selama ini. Dan itu hanya karena gadis _pinky_ ini? Gadis yang benar-benar menyebalkan, bukan?

"Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Gaara-_kun_!" Sakura membalasku, bahkan di sini pun dia tetap memanggilnya dengan tambahan -_kun_?

"Oh, ternyata benar jika si makhluk tanpa alis itu adalah kekasihmu, eh?" Aku justru mencibirnya karena aku sangat kesal. Ck, dia bahkan selalu saja membela pria merah tanpa alis itu. Menyebalkan!

"Ja-jangan menjelek-jelekkan Gaara-_kun_! Bagaimanapun juga dia itu adalah sepupu jauhku!"

Heh, apa dia bilang tadi?

"Sepupu?" Gumamku tak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum sinis menanggapiku. "Ya! Dia sepupuku! Kenapa? Kau cemburu pada sepupuku, eh?"

_Shit_! Apa-apaan dia? Jika memang sepupu kenapa Sabaku itu berlaku seolah-olah seperti kekasihnya? Dasar iblis merah sialan!

"Hn, tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu!" Elakku.

Sakura mendengus keras, oh ayolah... Tak bisakah kau membuatku tak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan seperti ini? Setidaknya biarkan aku sedikit membela diriku, Sakura!

"Huh, tak usah berbohong Sasuke! Jika memang kau tak cemburu, berarti tak masalah jika aku justru semakin dekat dengannya 'kan?"

"Tidak! Tak boleh! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat bahkan sampai disentuh olehnya!" Sergahku cepat sambil mencengkram erat kedua bahu mungilnya. Sial! Hanya dengan mengatakan itu saja dia sudah berhasil membuatku panas.

"Heh, kenapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau tak berhak melarangku!"

"Ya aku berhak!" Tegasku menatap tajam _emerald_nya. Dia mengerutkan alis bingung dan hendak protes, tapi segera kubungkam bibirnya yang mulai mengerucut itu.

"Hmmpph-! Ah- Sa-Sasukeee! Hmmpph"

Setelah puas aku melumat bibir menggiurkan itu, dengan cepat juga kulepas ciumanku, lagi-lagi dia ingin protes dan kuhentikan dengan menempelkan jari telunjukku pada bibirnya, agar ia berhenti bicara.

"Sssttt, aku berhak melarangmu! Karena sekarang kau adalah milikku Sakura!"

Dia melotot tak percaya sedangkan wajahnya merah padam, hemm aku tahu jika sebenarnya dia pasti sangat bahagia, "Huh, jangan seenaknya! Se-sejak kapan aku-!"

"Sejak aku menandaimu." Ucapku seraya menunjuk leher jenjangnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah tanda merah pemberianku. "Itu adalah tanda kepemilikan dariku!" Lanjutku dengan perlahan membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukanku, dan... Dia tak menolaknya.

"Uh~ kau memang menyebalkan Sasuke-_kun_!" Cicitnya dalam dekapanku.

Ada perasaan lega dan sensasi menyenangkan saat kembali mendengar dirinya memanggilku seperti dulu. Seolah ada ribuan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang entah dari mana itu telah sukses menggelitik dalam perutku. Aku mengusap-usap helaian merah mudanya yang sangat lembut ini, sambil sesekali ku kecup puncaknya sayang.

"Hn, kau lebih menyebalkan lagi hingga berhasil membuatku gila begini- Aw-!"

Dia langsung mencubit lenganku gemas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Huh, itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Membuatku ingin mengecupnya berkali-kali dan membuatnya mendesahkan namaku saat aku memasukinya nanti seperti dalam mimpiku.

Heh, mimpi? Tunggu dulu! Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu sebab akibat aku bisa pingsan hingga bermimpi seperti itu.

"Hn, Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Masih dengan nyamannya ia bersandar di dada bidangku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari pelukanku dan menatapku bingung. "Hemm...pertanyaan yang mana lagi?"

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba pingsan sesaat setelah aku menemanimu di ruang tamuku saat itu?" Aku kembali menanyakannya. Ya, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang belum kutemukan jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak kaget, "eh...i-itu... Waktu itu... Aku..." Ia berucap lirih dan gugup.

"Hn?" Aku memberikan tatapan menuntut agar ia mau menceritakannya.

"Saat itu... Aku tak sengaja me-menendang '_anu_'mu Sasuke-_kun_." Cicit Sakura seraya menunjuk sesuatu yang terletak diantara selangkanganku yang aku tahu pasti apa itu dan dia menyebutnya '_anu_'? Huh sungguh polos sekali dirinya.

Eh, tapi apa tadi dia bilang?

Menendangnya?

_Shit_! Pantas saja aku benar-benar merasa _junior_ku berdenyut kencang antara nyeri dan butuh kepuasan hingga aku pingsan dan bermimpi erotis begitu! Dan ternyata itu ulahnya?

'_Haaahh... Tenang Sasuke, tenang... kau harus tenang menghadapinya. Dia pasti punya alasan khusus hingga berani menendang milikku yang berharga ini,'_ ujar _inner_ku menenangkan.

"Hn, jelaskan!"

"A-ah... Habisnya waktu itu kau menggodaku!" Celetuknya sebal dengan gaya bibir mengerucut ke depan.

"Menggoda?" Ulangku, tak salahkah? Aku tak ingat pernah menggodanya!

"Hum, aku tahu kau itu tinggi. Saat itu aku ingin mengambil wadah tempat kue yang kuberikan dan segera pulang... Tapi, kau malah berdiri dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi wadah tersebut hingga aku tak bisa menggapainya~"

Ah... Ya, sepertinya aku ingat. Saat itu aku hanya sedikit ingin menjahilinya. Tapi tiba-tiba pengelihatanku mendadak menjadi hitam.

"Aku benar-benar sebal waktu itu Sasuke-_kun_~ hingga aku menendang selangkanganmu dengan kencang dan membuatmu meringis kesakitan sampai pingsan..." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada dan tatapan bersalah. "Karena kau pingsan, maka itu kesempatanku untuk segera pergi dan kabur dari situ~"

"Huh! Kau menendang _junior_ku dengan kencang, eh?" Tanyaku penuh penekanan, bagaimanapun juga aku merasa harga diriku turut terinjak karenanya.

Gadis merah muda yang baru saja menjadi milikku itu mengangguk takut-takut. _Emerald_nya berkedip-kedip cepat seolah memohon ampunan padaku.

"Hn, jika kau berani menyakiti _junior_ku! Maka kau harus bertanggung jawab Sakura!"

"Eh? A-apa?"

Kulihat Sakura melotot _horror_, sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang kumaksud.

"Kelak, kau harus menikah denganku! Tak ada penolakan!" Tegasku final. Kembali membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatku.

Mendadak wajahnya _blushing_ berat, memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaanku. Dia memukul-mukul dada bidangku pelan, "kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke-_kun_! Huuhh~"

"Hn, kau juga menyebalkan. Tapi aku mencintaimu!" Aku berbisik di sebelah telinganya. Dapat kurasakan jika bulu di sekitar tengkuknya meremang akibat terkena napas hangat dari bisikanku. Haha, menjahilinya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Sedangkan dia meng'iya'kan, dapat kurasakan dari pergerakan kepalanya yang mengangguk menjawabku. Aku tahu, dia pasti sangat malu hingga menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapanku.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_. Sangat!"

Ya, kutahu itu Sakura! Aku tahu kalau kau sudah lama menaruh perasaan padaku. Tapi entahlah, kenapa selama ini aku tak menganggapmu lebih.

Sedangkan aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai gadis _pink_ menyebalkan ini. kuakui jika aku mulai sadar setelah beberapa hari diacuhkan olehnya. Karena bagiku, hari-hariku takkan berwarna jika tanpa dia -gadis menyebalkan bernama Sakura ini- didekatku.

Terima kasih _Kami-Sama._.. Kau telah membuatku menyadari bahwa cinta sejatiku ternyata selalu berada di dekatku.

Dan, oh... Terima kasih juga untuk si _dobe_ -sahabat kuningku yang selalu berisik itu- dia juga membantuku menyadari perasaanku pada gadis ini.

_Well_, sepertinya walau tak ingin dan tak sudi, tapi aku juga harus berterima kasih pada pria Sabaku -sepupu Sakura- karena jika tanpanya, aku tak akan merasakan pedihnya sesuatu yang biasanya selalu bersamaku, tapi tiba-tiba menjauh dan direnggut begitu saja oleh orang lain. Hingga membuatku terpacu untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Sungguh, aku tak ingin diacuhkan oleh gadis ini lagi, terlebih sampai kehilangannya.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi Sakura..."

"Eh, tapi orang tuaku hari ini pulang cepat Sasuke-_kun_~"

"_Shit_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End? Beneran End tuh? **

**Huwaaa iyaa, beneran End dengan gaje'nya.. **

**Huhuu maafkan diriku, jujur mungkin ini chap paling berantakan yang kubuat. Dan kurasa feelnya juga gak dapat.**

**Huufftt mau bagaimana lagi, diriku mengerjakan fic ini terpotong-potong karena mengerjakannya disela-sela kesibukan. Di mana ada waktu luang, disitu Hezlin kerjakan. Dan yaahh...beginilah hasilnya. **

**Gomen juga bagi kalian yang berharap chap fic ini bakalan banyak, jujur sejak awal Hezlin sudah mematok fic ini tamat di chap 3 atau 4. **

╮**(╯3╰)╭╮(╯3╰)╭**

**.**

**Special thanks to readers yang setia mengikuti fict gaje'ku ini :**

_caesarpuspita, sakura uchiha stivani, GaemSJ, respitasari, undhott, Riku Aidawah, Fuji Seijuro, sasusakulover47, Luca Marvell, Sasara Keiko, , Byun429, Wisma Ryuzaki Tsukiyama, ,YOktf, Kuro Shiina, sami haruchi 2, CN Scarlet, Guest, R, ayuHaruno, aihara, adit102, Andhey, hanisalsa, pink cherry, Ani sarada, Chacha, s-savers, Haruno linda, chery tomato, Mirawa, NururuFauziaa, oroe, ongkitang, ayuniejung, Sakura's lover._

**.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di karya gaje'ku yang lainnya ya.. Hihi..**

**.**

**Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak jika sudah membacanya.**

**.**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯**


End file.
